Addictive Eyes
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menatap mataku lebih dari lima detik?" / "ARGHH! AKU TIDAK KUAT! / "Jadilah milikku." / "N-NE!" / Shortfic about ChanBaek story / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / Fluffy


Addictive Eyes

Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, YAOI, Boy x Boy, Fluffy

A/N : Fanfic ini berunsurkan(?) YAOI! Kalo ga suka YAOI, Get out please! Dan untuk para fujoshi terutama para CBHS, enjoy the story! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

Namja kelahiran 1992 itu sedang terlentang bosan di sofa dorm yang sedang lengang itu. Semua member –minus Chanyeol- sedang pergi entah kemana –Chanyeol malas memikirkannya- sejak tadi pagi. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin ikut dengan Jongin yang pergi ke cafe milik noona-nya. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih tinggal di dorm karena Chanyeol pikir dia akan bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa gangguan member lain.

Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mati bosan sejak lima menit yang lalu karena tak ada satupun hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Oh mungkin tadi Chanyeol sempat memainkan Instagram nya namun kembali dia lemparkan smartphone-nya ke meja di depan televisi LED milik dorm ini. Tadi juga Chanyeol sempat menonton televisi yang menayangkan variety show kesukaannya. Namun sialnya, baru saja Chanyeol akan larut dalam televisinya, sepuluh menit kemudian acara itu selesai. Sialan.

Dengan itu makanya Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal mengatakan ia ingin tinggal saja di dorm. Sebenarnya sih Chanyeol bisa saja menyelundup keluar dan pergi ke cafe ibunya atau ayahnya, tapi sialan lagi, jarak cafe dan dorm ini sangat jauh sekali. Lagipula mulut Chanyeol juga sudah mengatakan akan menjaga dorm ini sampai para member pulang. Huh, mulut lebar sialan.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pose aneh di atas sofa dengan tujuan menghilangkan rasa bosan –namun gagal- , akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil lagi smartphone-nya dan mengetuk akun LINE miliknya. Jarinya mencari kontak salah satu member EXO. Chanyeol mengetuk baris pertama yang menampilkan username 'Baekhyun'. Chanyeol sebenarnya random saja mengetuk kontak Baekhyun, kebetulan saja kontak Baekhyun menyita fokus mata bulat Chanyeol pertama kali.

'Baekhyun-a~~~~~~~~'

Chanyeol mengetuk pilihan 'send' dan pesannya terkirim. Chanyeol kembali ke barisan kontaknya dan akan mengirimi pesan ke member yang lain. Sehun, Kyungsoo, Minseok hyung, Jongdae, dan member yang lain sudah Chanyeol kirimi pesan semua dengan tema pesan yang sama. Chanyeol menunggu member yang lain membalas pesannya. Namun setelah menunggu sekitar tiga belas menit, tak satupun member menjawab pesan darinya. Hish, member sialan.

Sudah tak terhitung Chanyeol mengatai segala hal dengan akhiran sialan. Lagipula memang hari ini sangat sial sekali. Akhirnya Chanyeol terbaring lagi dengan menghadap langit-langit dorm.

"AKU PULANG!" Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya Tuhan masih menyayanginya untuk tidak membiarkannya bunuh diri karena saking bosannya. Oh ayolah Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol!" Pandangan Chanyeol yang semula fokus ke langit-langit terhalangi oleh wajah teman satu rekannya di EXO, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung merubah posisi dari terlentang menjadi duduk dan menepuk sisi sofanya untuk ditempati sahabatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sampai membuat matanya sipit lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak surai Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Oh ya, soal pertanyaanmu, bukan hanya kau yang pergi, Baek. Seluruh member." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyambar remote TV dan menyalakan TV nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol di sampingnya sedang memperhatikan namja yang kelewat cantik ini. Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa Baekhyun bisa semanis ini sedangkan dia sendiri adalah seorang namja. Apalagi awal tahun 2015 ini, Baekhyun menjadi tambah gemuk dan membuat kedua pipi gemuknya menjadi lebih gembul. Tak jarang juga Chanyeol sering mencubitnya saking gemasnya. Ouh, Chanyeol jadi ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun lagi.

"Ish~ kenapa tidak ada acara yang bagus?!" Baekhyun membanting remote setelah mematikan televisinya. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dan ingin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Tapi Baekhyun tidak jadi tidur karena merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Mengintip dari celah mata kirinya yang dibuka sedikit, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya intens.

"Yeol? Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tetap saja menatapnya. Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol dan tanpa sengaja ia menatap mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatap langsung ke matanya juga. Baekhyun sempat terdiam namun langsung memalingkan fokus matanya ke arah kamar Suho dan Sehun di belakang kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepuk kembali pundak Chanyeol dan kali ini Chanyeol berhasil tersadar.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya karena kedapatan menatap sahabat yang sudah lama ia _sukai_ itu.

"Kau kenapa, Chanyeol?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Baek, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menatap mataku lebih dari lima detik?" Baekhyun sempat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir juga sebenarnya Baekhyun memang tidak bisa menatap lama mata Chanyeol. Entahlah, yang jelas Baekhyun benar-benar gugup jika menatap langsung mata Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, Yeol. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Tadi saat kau menatap mataku langsung, kau langsung menatap kamar Suho hyung dan Sehun, kan? Lagipula kalau kau kutatap langsung ke matamu, kau tidak pernah tahan melihatku setelah lima detik." Baekhyun hanya nyengir karena Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa alasan dia seperti itu jika menatap mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatap sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan jahil.

"Hei~ kau sering memperhatikanku ya~? Sampai kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa tahan menatap matamu lama?" Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya ke depan televisi untuk menutupi semburat malunya. Duh kan sialan lagi. Harga diri Chanyeol sebagai seme benar-benar jatuh di tangan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"A-apa? T-tidak kok, Baek. Kau narsis sekali." Sungut Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Hei ayolah Chan~ Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi Yeol, benarkah aku tidak bisa menatap matamu setelah lima detik? Kurasa aku bisa lebih dari itu." Baekhyun memasang pose berpikr dan Chanyeol bersumpah demi boneka Rilakkuma kesayangannya, Baekhyun sangat manis saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendapat ide. Tadi kan Baekhyun membuatnya malu, bagaimana jika sekarang Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Baekhyun semerah cangkang Mr. Krab? Dan dengan itu Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduknya dari menghadap depan jadi menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana-" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Terus mendekat sampai Baekhyun terpojok di sandaran tangan sofa.

"-kalau kita buktikan?" Oh my God, bisakah kau selamatkan Baekhyun dari kungkungan dan suara seduktif Chanyeol? Baekhyun yakin mukanya sudah seperti cangkang kepiting yang dia dan member lain makan kemarin.

"B-buktikan apa?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah karena kepolosan Baekhyun yang setingkat dengan Yixing. Namun akhirnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring –tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini menurut Baekhyun- dan mengedipkan mata kirinya. Oh my freakin God.

"Buktikan kalau kau bisa menatap mataku lebih dari lima detik. Jika kau menang, akan ku berikan apa saja yang kau mau. Dan jika aku yang menang, kau harus menuruti apa yang kumau. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun awalnya sedikit takut karena dia tahu dia pasti akan kalah. Apalagi yang ditantang mata adiktif Chanyeol. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba? Lagipula Baekhyun sedang ingin makan jjajangmyeon di sudut jalan dorm ini. Lumayan kan menyuruh orang untuk membelikannya.

"Oke. Deal." Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menutup kedua mata Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya dan dia sendiri menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, buka matamu dan-"

"Yang benar lepaskan tanganmu dari mataku, idiot."

"Ah ya terserah. Dan ingat Baek, tatap kedua mataku."

"Iya, idiot."

"Oke, hana dul set!"

Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangannya dan langsung menatap mata indah sahabat yang sudah tiga tahun ini dia sukai. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap langsung mata Chanyeol. Detak jantung mereka mulai berdentum seirama.

 _Satu_ -

Mereka masih betah memandangi mata masing-masing.

 _Dua_ -

Masih kuat. Tapi Baekhyun mulai agak gelisah.

 _Tiga_ -

Chanyeol masih tenang-tenang saja menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mulai menundukkan kepalanya tapi masih tetap memandangi mata indah –sialan- Chanyeol.

 _Empat-_

Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tidak kuat. Tapi demi jjajangmyeon! Oh ayolah ByunBaek.

 _Li-_

"ARGHH, AKU TIDAK KUAT!" Baekhyun benar-benar sudah merasa seperti di laut merah karena sekujur tubuhnya sangat panas. Sedangkan yang di sebelah Baekhyun hanya tertawa geli dan akhirnya meledak sampai suara tawanya terdengar menjengkelkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Hentikan tawamu, Yoda bodoh." Tapi bukannya berhenti malah makin meledak. Akhirnya saking kesalnya Baekhyun memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengaduh sakit.

"Yak Byun smurf hentikan, idiot."

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut idiot, idiot!"

"Aish, Baek hentikan!"

Pertengkaran itu masih berlanjut sampai sepuluh menit kemudian. Baekhyun memasang raut muka kesal sedangkan Chanyeol masih mengusap-usap tubuhnya karena tamparan dan pukulan Baekhyun yang kelewat keras.

"Auh, Baek. Pukulanmu sakit sekali." Baekhyun melirik sinis ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'rasakan!'.

"Oh ya, Baek. Tadi kan aku menang." Baekhyun mendadak tidak tenang. Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol tapi-

Wajah tampan Chanyeol tepat ada di depan muka kesal Baekhyun. Astaga Chanyeol, bisa tidak sih tidak membuat wajah Baekhyun merah. Duh jantung Baekhyun juga berdetak kencang terus lagi.

"J-jadi?" Baekhyun benar-benar sudah mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin tapi tetap saja ditatap langsung dan menatap langsung mata Chanyeol tidak membantu Baekhyun jadi sok cool.

"Jadi permintaanku-" Tatapan tajam Chanyeol berubah menjadi agak lembut dan Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Astaga jantung sialan, berhenti berdetak cepat!

" **Jadilah milikku."**

"N-NE?!" Baekhyun benar-benar bingung dan pikirannya kosong. Maksud Chanyeol apa?

"M-maksudmu?" Chanyeol hampir saja memutar bola matanya tapi tidak jadi karena ingat ini saat-saat confession nya pada Baekhyun.

"Maksudku." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih menatap polos ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau dan aku sama-sama tahu, kan? Kalau kita sesama namja. Tapi..entahlah aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat terpendamku lebih lama lagi. Jadi kuharap kau akan mengerti dan tidak akan menjauh dariku."

Chanyeol mendongak sedikit untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang seakan mengerti mengangguk untuk menyuruh Chanyeol meneruskan confession nya. Namun, kalau Chanyeol tidak salah, Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun agak berkaca-kaca? Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam dan meneruskan kembali. Namun kali ini Chanyeol tidak menundukkan kepalanya melainkan menatap langsung mata Baekhyun yang –ternyata- berair.

" _Byun Baekhyun, would you be my lover?"_

Baekhyun akhirnya menjatuhkan kristal bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya dan langsung menerjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat kaget namun akhirnya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan balas memeluk erat Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku, Chanyeol-ah? Kukira hanya aku yang menyukaimu. Ya semacam bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kukira hanya aku saja yang menyimpang." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang basah dengan air matanya.

"Baek, kau-"

"Aku lebih menyukaimu, idiot. Ah bodohnya aku bisa mencintai orang se-idiot ini. Tapi sialannya mata orang ini sangat adiktif."

"Yak, jadi kau hanya mencintai mataku saja begitu?"

"Tidak lah. Aku mencintai luar dan dalam seorang Park Chanyeol yang idiot tapi tampan ini." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menarik kembali tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tersenyum dalam dekapan masing-masing.

"I love you, my innocent baby smurf."

"I love you more, my addictive eyes prince."

Chanyeol melepaskan kembali dekapannya dan menarik wajah Baekhyun lebih dekat dan mengecup kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan sahabat- ah maksudnya kekasih yang sudah ia sukai –cintai- sejak ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Baek, terima kasih telah membalas perasaanku." Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas lalu tersenyum manis.

"Dan terima kasih telah mempunyai perasaan terhadapku." Chanyeol membalas kecupan Baekhyun dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut dan membuat Baekhyun terbang. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan cumbuannya dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain dengan kening yang saling menempel.

"Aih, ternyata jika kau sudah menjadi kekasihku, kau kuat menatap mataku lebih dari semenit." Baekhyun meninju gemas perut Chanyeol.

"Diam kau." Sungut Baekhyun dengan muka merahnya –lagi-. Chanyeol tertawa geli dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, member yang lain kok lama sekali perginya?" Baekhyun juga baru sadar kalau member lain belum pulang. Padahal sudah sekitar empat jam yang lalu member pergi.

'TING'

Smartphone Chanyeol berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk di akun LINE nya.

 _From : Suho hyung_

' _Chanyeol-ah, tadi hyung dan yang lainnya sempat pulang ke dorm, tapi kami tidak jadi masuk karena tidak mau merusak momen kalian. Anyway, chukkae Chanyeol-ah! Kami akan pergi ke pantai di daerah Gangneung dan kami akan menginap disana semalam dan alhasil kalian punya waktu berdua selama satu malam. Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh, Chanyeol!'_

"Member sialan." Baekhyun mengumpat sedangkan Chanyeol malah terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba setan mesumnya kembali lagi.

"Baek."

"Hmm."

"Kau tahu kan maksud Suho hyung tentang 'hal yang aneh-aneh'?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Yak! Apa-apaan! Aku tidak-"

"Peraturan game tadi apa, Baek? Jika aku menang, kau harus turuti apa yang ku-"

"Tapi aku tidak mau, idiot! Aku masih polos!"

"Aish, polos polos juga kalau sudah menikmati jadi agresif."

"Yak turunkan aku bodoh! Yak Park Chanyeol! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu setelah ini, Yoda idiot! Yak!"

"Aih~ ternyata kau mau melakukannya~"

"Yak! Aish Park Chan idiot!"

'CKLEK'

Kita biarkan mereka menikmati waktu mereka, oke?

.

.

.

END

A/N (lagi) : Yuhuu~ dapet inspirasi dari interview –atau apalah itu- waktu era Wolf terus member disuruh eye contact sama fans. Waktu itu saya liat yang part Chanyeol-nya. Dan oh my~ Beneran kaya ada kupu-kupu di perut saya (lebay_-) Terus saya juga dapet inspirasi waktu konser TLP yang bagian ChanBaek ment, kan Chanyeol lagi ngeliat Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun langsung ngalihin matanya ke samping. Dududu~ gak kuat kan Baek ditatap langsung? Saya aja yang ditatap virtual(?) ser-seran gitu.

Au ah pokonya A/N nya ga penting banget. Review yaa~ Arigatou!


End file.
